Valentine's Day with Fabina
by randomfanfics
Summary: What will Nina and Fabian do when they have the weekend alone in the house? Movie? Picnic? Dinner? Who knows! FYI I know Nina left in season 3 but this is for hoa one shot day. Fabina is one of my favorite couples. I was so sad to see Nina go. That is why I wrote this (rather long) one chapter thing. Cover credz to CurrentlyObsessedWithKickinIt, she did a really good job. enjoy!


Valentine's Day With Fabina

It is almost Valentines Day! Everyone except Nina and Fabian will be staying at the house for Valentines weekend, so it looks like its going to be a romantic weekend for these 2!

In living room...

Victor is lecturing Nina and Fabian about some rules and so on.

V: Mr. Rutter, Miss. Martin?

N, F: Yes Victor!

V: Don't use that tone with me!

N: (rolls her eyes)

V: Now, we all won't be back until late Saturday night. That means you have tonight and tomorrow all to yourselves.

F: Yep.

V: Please try not to go to bed late.

N: Yes Victor!

V: And you still have to sleep in different rooms!

T: Victor!

V: And no breaking anything!

N, F: Yes Victor!

V: And no kissing!

T: Oh Victor! Let them have their fun! They are just teenagers! I don't think Fabian will be dropping down on 1 knee to propose to Nina any time soon!

F: Well...

V: Mr. Rutter this is not funny!

Everyone laughs except Victor who gives out his all famous Victor Glare. Eveyone else comes down and gives quick goodbyes to Fabian and Nina.

F, N: Bye guys!

ALL: Bye!

J: Fabian, try not to do damage to Nina's lips until we get back!

N: (laughs a little and nudges her)

F: (laughs a little too) Will do Jerome!

They group hug and leave. Then Nina and Fabian wave them away from outside holding hands.

N: Ok, I think they are gone!

F: This is it!

They walk back inside the house and sit down on the couch. Fabian puts his arm around her.

N: So...

F: So...

N: Do you want to get food for tomorrow?

F: Sure!

They are planning to have their own valentines day party for each other at the house, and then go out to a really nice restaurant for dinner. They have to walk a couple of miles to the market.

At the Market in Nina's POV

F: Ok, so what's first?

N: Well, we should probably get dinner for tonight, breakfast, and-

F: I have an idea for lunch tomorrow!

N: (teases him) oh really? What is it?

F: very funny. (Laughs) I thought we could have a picnic.

N: sounds very romantic, Mr. Rutter.

F: why thank you!

N: ok, now. Help me pick out food!

F: ok.

N: so, dinner. Any ideas?

F: you are going to laugh, but how about just TV dinners?

N: you are right. I am going to laugh. (Laughs a bit) but still a good idea.

F- yes! My girlfriend likes my ideas!

N: yes she does!

I laughed and pulled him into a kiss. It felt like the one at prom. We never really minded kissing in public. I mean, we did it at prom! As we kissed, I put my hands around his neck. He moved his hands to my waist. I pulled away and grinned at him.

F: what was that for?

N: I just felt like kissing my boyfriend!

F: whatever you say!

N: c'mon! TV dinners!

F: alright, alright.

We held hands and walked to the frozen food aisle. We picked out the TV dinners and decided to get waffles for breakfast. With whip cream and strawberries of course! Fabian was so funny, I didn't even pick out the whip cream or strawberries. He just guessed that I liked them. And he was right. I am so happy he is my boyfriend, he knows me so well. I really feel if he is my boyfriend or just my friend, he will love me with all his heart. It's hard to find a guy like that.

Fabian's POV

I like being the sweet, romantic kind of boyfriend. And I know Nina likes it. She is just so sweet and fun to be around. We could go for 10 minutes and just laugh at literally nothing. I have this feeling inside my heart that I have never had before with anyone else. Nina is the love of my life.

F: so what do you want for lunch?

N: why don't you surprise me?

F: are you sure?

N: (thinks about it) yep. I liked to be surprised. (Pecks him on the cheek)

She left to go look at the Valentine's Day stuff. Even if it was just picking out lunch, it was nice knowing she trusted me. I smiled to myself and picked out our favorite sandwiches, a fruit salad, chips, soda, and Valentine's Day cupcakes. I was about to go find her when I changed my mind. I wanted to get her a gift without her knowing. Something romantic. I was thinking jewelry. I saw this really pretty charm braclet that had hearts on it. I looked at them and realized that they said I love you on them. I smiled and got the charm bracelet along with a small box of chocolates and a single rose. I grinned. Perfect.

Nina's POV

While Fabian was picking out our lunch for tomorrow, I decided to get him a surprise gift while I had the chance. I know he likes to play guitar. He is really smart and likes to read and solve mysteries. I'm so glad he is part of Sibuna. I was getting distracted thinking about him. Hehe. I finally decided to get him one of his favorite books, except the book I got was signed by the author. I also got a Valentine's Day card, but I wanted to write something really special and unique about him inside. All I had to do was figure out what I wanted to say about him.

Fabian's POV

I saw Nina looking at flowers. Then I realized that I had to somehow hide the presents I got for her. I could just say they were for my parents. That would have to do. I walked to her and she smiled. I noticed she had a bag too.

Nina's POV

N: what's in the bag?

F: I got stuff for my parents.

N: me too. (Holds up bag)

F: well aren't you sweet.

N: (giggles)

F: c'mon lets go pay.

I nodded and we walked to the check out counter. I took out my wallet but Fabian stopped me. I tried to pay at least half but he refused. Isn't he sweet? We carried our bags and walked home.

Back at the house...

N: Now what?

F: I am kind of hungry.

N: me too.

F: I'll get the TV dinners then.

N: ok.

I sat on the couch and waited for him. He came back with the TV dinners. We ate in silence.

F: do you want to watch a movie?

N: sure!

F: ok.

N: make it a horror movie.

F: really? A horror movie the night before Valentine's Day?

N: yes!

He laughed and picked out a movie. He sat next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. When the movie started, he ran his fingers through my hair. It felt nice. I giggled a little and feel asleep in his arms.

After the movie...

I woke up towards the end. I think we were watching some kind of zombie movie. I looked at Fabian but he was focused on the movie. I laughed to myself; he was so cute when he concentrated. Then the ending credits came on and I yawned kind of loud.

F: Are you tired?

N: Kind of.

F: How about I play you a song on my guitar?

N: Yah! (Leans in and kisses him)

F: Ok wait here, I have to get it.

N: Sure.

1 minute later...

N: Alright what are you going to play?

F: A song I wrote for you!

N: Aww you are so sweet!

F: why thank you.

He played his song. It was called Right Time. *link to Right Time  watch?v=uGF2bNQ_Y2g&sns=em* It was really good. I loved the his lyrics. Unlike most songs, they actually made sense. It was the perfect song.

N: Ok you are like awesome!

F: Like?

N: Fine you are awesome!

F: Thanks!

N: (yawns) sorry. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed.

F: Ok.

N: You don't mind?

F: Course not! Sweet dreams. (hugs her and then kisses her)

N: Night.

F: Night.

I walked upstairs to my room. Even though I feel asleep during the movie, I was still pretty tired. And his song made me even more sleepy. I got changed into comfy clothes and lay in my bed. I read until my eyes felt like they would burn out of their sockets. I put my book on the floor and got under the covers. I closed my eyes and feel fast asleep.

Valentine's Day in Nina's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock, 8:00am. I got up from bed and brushed my hair. Amber was right, I did have spilt ends. Then I laughed at myself for taking Amber's warnings about hair seriously. I took a quick shower and got into this:  nina/set?id=90922248 *an outfit I made at Polyvore*

Fabian's POV...

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was a little after 8 o'clock. It was weird waking up to complete silence. I was used to Eddie talking in his sleep. Sometimes he would wake up from a nightmare about being the Orsirian. It must be hard being the Orsirian. All that pressure with certain tasks to perform. Not to mention he was a huge target. But then I thought of Mick and sighed. He would be up bright and early exercising in our room. It was hard to see him go, he was my best mate. But we still keep in touch via texting and FaceTime. I got out of bed and showered and changed into a tee shirt and jeans.

Nina's POV...

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I couldn't see Fabian. I called his name a couple of times but he didn't answer. Then someone leaped from behind the couch and jumped on top of me. I laughed. This is Fabian's way of surprising me. I pushed him off and we stayed on the ground for awhile. But then he got up and helped me up. I made us some coffee and we sat at the table and drank it.

F: Happy Valentines!

N: You too!

F: you hungry?

N: yes.

F: lets make the waffles then!

We walked to the kitchen and I put the batter in the waffle iron. We stood around waiting. Then I laughed, remembering something.

F: why are you laughing?

N: remember the time when Trudy got fired and we had to make our own breakfast?

F: (laughs) that was mess! Everything was burned, Alfie ate all the cereal, and then Victor made us the porridge.

N: that was disgusting. Then we had to get food from the vending machines at school!

F: gross.

N: yah. Oh, it looks like the waffles are done!

F: great.

We took the waffles and sat at the table. They were surprisingly good for pre made waffles. We talked a little bit about Sibuna, but not too much. When we finished, we put the dishes in the sink.

F: so what do you want to do?

N: I don't know. Just hang out I guess.

F: (thinks) wait. I think I left something in my room. Wait here.

N: ok.

He ran back to his room, leaving my dumbfounded. Would could he have possibly forgotten? Weird. Was he trying to surprise me? My thoughts were interrupted when he came back into the room holding up a paper bag.

N: I thought you said that was for your parents!

F: I lied. Happy Valentine's Day!

N: what did you do?

F: just look inside.

I opened up the bag and pulled out a charm bracelet. I gasped. It was so pretty! It had little heart charms along with doves and other charms. On one of the hearts it said I love you. Wow. Just wow.

N: I don't know what to say!

F: you could say I love you too Fabian.

N: (laughs) I love you too.

Then I pulled him into a kiss. It was unbelievable. He loves me! The words were stuck in my head. I pulled away and he smiled at me and took out more stuff from the bag.

N: what else did you get?!

F: oh you know. The typical box of chocolates and a rose. (Hands the chocolates and rose to her)

N: thanks Fabian! (Hugs him) for everything.

F: your welcome.

N: you know what I got for you?

F: you actually got me something? My, my!

N: seriously!

F: what is it?

N: here.

I handed him the wrapped book with a card taped to it. Last night, I had written him a short love poem.

F: (opens the wrapping paper) oh my god! That's my favorite book of all time! How'd you know?

N: I know you.

F: you certainly do!

N: look inside!

F: why?

N: just do it!

F: ok! (Opens cover and sees autograph) you got the author to sign it too?!

N: yep! I looked at all the other copies and this was the last one that had a signature.

F: I can't believe you got this!

Then he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and he put me down. I handed him the card and he read it out loud.

F: a star has 5 ends. A square has 4 ends. A triangle has 3 ends. A line has 2 ends. A dot has 1 end. My love for Fabian has no end. You wrote this?

N: yup.

F: that's so clever!

N: I was hoping you would say that!

Fabian's POV

I still can't believe she got my favorite book signed by the author! And she wrote her own little love poem. She is incredible. I couldn't imagine life without her. It didn't seem possible.

For the rest of the day we ate candy, shared Nina's chocolates, and I played Nina a lot more songs. Of course we watch more romantic movies THAT DIDN'T HAVE ZOMBIES IN THEM. Then it was time for the picnic lunch.

F: ready for the picnic lunch?

N: yah. I am ready find out what food you bought.

F: (laughs) I think you'll like it.

N: well that's a relief!

F: come on.

Nina's POV

We walked out of the house and decided to picnic out by the fountain in the center of the grounds *pretend there is a fountain*. It was really pretty there. We held hands and spread out the blanket. Classic red and white checkers.

N: now. The moment we have all been waiting for.

F: drum roll please!

N: (taps her hands on her legs)

F: ta da!

I stopped my drumroll and looked at what he had surprised me with. Sandwiches, fruit salad, chips, soda, and the prettiest cupcakes I had ever seen. And a vase with tuples and pansies. My favorite!

F: do you like it?

N: no.

F: (disappointed) oh.

N: I love it! (Wraps her arms around him)

F: well I'm glad you love it.

N: lets eat!

The food was delicious! Everything was perfect. We talked a lot about our life. I thought I knew Fabian, but there was actually a lot of stuff I didn't know about him. It made me wonder, does he have more to hide? But I doubted it, he is way too sweet to be hiding something.

Fabian's POV

After we ate, we tossed a frisbee around. Then we danced a little. Without any music. We sat by the fountain. I grinned. I had this temptation to push Nina into the fountain. But then she would probably be mad. I decided not to. But then a couple of minutes later I changed my mind.

F: hey, look over there!

N: what? (Turns her head) I don't see anything.

F: (pushes her in the fountain.)

Nina's POV

I gasped and spat the water out of my mouth. At first I was kind of pissed off. But then I laughed, revenge in mind. I thought it would be funny to pretend I was really upset, and when Fabian apologized, I would pull him in.

N: Fabian! How could you?

F: oh c'mon! It was just a joke!

N: (starts to fake cry) yah, just a joke that got me all wet!

F: Nina...

N: and freezing cold.

F: are you really cold?

N: yes! Would I lie?

F: uh...

N: I can't believe this!

F: look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset or anything.

N: (stops fake crying and talks in a little girls voice) you didn't make me upset.

F: I didn't? Then why-

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He fell face first. Serves him right. I laughed as he came up to the surface, putting his hands through his hair, shivering. I laughed at him until he started to laugh. Then we got out of the fountain. He picked me up and carried me over his head all the way back to the house. He finally put me on the couch.

N: (laughing) why did you do that?

F: a little something called revenge.

N: revenge for me giving you revenge?

F: yep.

N: nice.

I held his face and looked into his deep, blue eyes. Then I kissed him, all my worries melting away. We kissed for so long, I lost track of time. It was a good thing Victor wasn't around to yell at us. Then we pulled apart and I moaned. He laughed at me and kissed me... again!

F: are you happy now?

N: (taps his nose) now I am.

F: you are so adorable.

N: (blushes)

F: is Nina Martin blushing?

N: haha. Like you haven't blushed whenever I walk into the room.

F: hey,that is not true! I don't blush every time I see you!

N: you don't blush when you see me? (Looks hurt)

F: no I didn't mean it like that I-

N: (laughs) I'm just kidding!

F: ok. You trick me twice and pull me into a fountain?

N: pretty much.

F: now I have reason for revenge!

N: oh, I'm scared!

F: you should be!

He chased me around the house for hours. He caught me a couple of times, but then I would run away and he would start the chase again. It was fun to just mess around and have fun. Most guys would rather make out, but Fabian isn't most guys.

N: This is the best Valentines Day a girl could ever have.

F: And this is the best Valentines Day a guy could ever have.

N: (yawns)

F: wow. You are always tired!

N: that's me!

F: (laughs) we can sleep a little until dinner.

N: Ok. (gets up and walks to her room closely followed Fabian)

F: Sweet dreams Nina.

N: (turns around and smiles at him)

Fabian's POV...

This one of the best days of my live. Nina is just so perfect for me. I remembered the first time I saw her, after she had run into Patricia. I laughed. She really hated Nina back then. Now they are best friends. Remembering all of the stuff that happened before made me wonder if there really would be any more mysteries to solve. Maybe it really was all over. I shrugged and set my alarm for 6:00 so I wouldn't over sleep. Then I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

Nina's POV...

This is the one of the best days of my live. Fabian is the best and is just perfect for me! I giggled. He probably thinks the same about me. It was just what we needed, some serious Fabina time. Then I smiled as I rememered Amber and everyone else. They are a part of me now. Like family. I set my alarm for 6:00 so I wouldn't over sleep and got in bed.

6:00 in Nina's POV

I heard my alarm clock go off. I got out of bed and started to get ready. I wore this:  valentines_day_dinner_date/set?id=91204395 *Nina's date outfit I made on Polyvore*

I looked at my self in the mirror and grinned. I walked out of my room to wait for Fabian. I couldn't wait to see how he looked.

Fabian's POV

I got up and laid my tuxedo out. I messed around with my hair but it still looked weird. I was actually nervous. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. Not bad. But if I had more confidence I would feel tons better. I shook off the feeling and walked into the kitchen to meet Nina.

1 minute later...

F: you look beautiful.

N: did you just call me beautiful?

F: yah.

N: (blushes) wow. Just wow.

F: what? Nothing to say to me?

N: you don't look bad either.

F: thank you?

N: (laughs) I was kidding. You look amazing.

F: (laughs with her) c'mon we better get going.

N: ok.

F: you ready?

N: lets go!

I held out my hand and she took it. She smiled at me and we walked outside to where the taxi was waiting. We got in and I gave the taxi driver directions.

At the restaurant in Nina's POV

We sat down at table, it was really romantic. The lights were dim, the candle glowing in front of us, the music. All of that made it the perfect dinner date. And the food was so good. I couldn't stand how good it was! We laughed and talked for awhile, just enjoying ourselves. And the food. Then it was time for dessert. The waiter brought out a chocolate heart cake that said I love you on it. I looked at Fabian and he grinned at me. He had planned all of this.

F: That looks good.

N: (cuts piece for him then for her)

F: On 3?

N: Defiantly!

F: 1...

N: 2...

F, N: 3

We each took a bite and laughed. Then he fed me a piece. I wasn't done with the scheming yet!

N: Oww! Too far!

F: What?

N: Gotcha! (Shoves cake in his face and then laughs)

F: Haha very funny Nina! (takes fork and flicks piece of cake at her)

N: Hey!

F: (In Nina's voice:) Gotcha!

N: Ok... (playfully hits him)

F: (playfully tickles her until she laughs so hard and pushes him away)

N: C'mon lets finish.

F: Ok.

Fabian's POV

We finished the cake and then left the restaurant. Nina fell asleep on the ride home. She is so cute. When we got back I carried her to the couch so she could continue to sleep. Victor and the others would be back pretty soon. I changed out of my clothes and out on my pajamas. I sat down next to Nina and played with her hair. She woke up about 30 minutes later. We just hung out until they came home.

V: Rutter, Martin!

N: Ugh!

F: C'mon.

T: We're back!

(Everyone hugs each other except Victor hehehe)

P: so?

N: (confused) so?

P: what did you guys do?

F: (looks at Nina and laughs.)

N: c'mon. I'll go tell you.

M: wow! I want to hear about this!

W: (puts her hands to her face) the spirits are talking to me!

A: uh, what? You ok, Willow?

W: oh, I'm fine! (Pecks him on the cheek)

N: lets go in my room!

F: bye. (Kisses her and everyone goes awww)

V: (disgusted) I'll be in my office if you need me.


End file.
